Man, I need a Cigarette
by ZOroronoaRO
Summary: a quick write that I thought of, I wont finish it.


_Just a little something i cooked up in my mind over time, then finaly put on paper, idk if i will contiune though...we'll see. tell me if you like!_

* * *

It was sunset as Sanji ran through the deserted dark streets. He was cold and wet as he sprinted through ankle-high puddles of water into the hard wind and rain. He breathed heavily as he grasped his right bicep that oozed with blood. The blood was now flowing more freely through his fingers; they were also wet and shriveled. His legs were throbbing with pain and cuts on his face burned in the on coming rain. 

He needed to get back to the ship, and fast, warn the others, make sure Robin and Nami were safe, he wouldn't last much longer toe-to-toe with those guys. They had some freaky stuff and said that they were going after the others. With his crew off guard they wouldn't stand a chance. Those guys were after him and he didn't know how much longer he would last full-out sprinting. He gave a small snort, gezz I feel like Usopp, it's not my style to run away like this, but there's something wrong about this whole thing. His ragged breath got worse as he tromped through even deeper pools of rain. Soon, almost there, Merry is just around the corner, he tried to give himself a pep talk. Almost there, little further, come on, come onnnn.

The Merry-Go flashed into view. Even through the blinding rain Sanji made out the small ship's frame. He slowed down a bit to try and catch his breath, something he lost a long time ago. He briefly saw someone disappear into the kitchen and close the door. Luffy or he thought it was Luffy. With the rain making him blink every other second he couldn't tell for sure. He inhaled deeply and let out a ragged hack that sounded like a dog dying. Sanji swallowed trying to get saliva and rain into his dry throat. He slowed to a trot and yelled as loud as he could muster.

"LUUUUFFFFFYYY!!!!!"

His lungs tried to grab the air as he pushed his legs to run faster, but his legs didn't respond. He clenched his teeth and ran, blood even flowing faster from his wounds now. He felt a jab of pain in the back and fell, his running momentum carrying with him, and he skidded to a stop on the wet ground with a thud followed by splashes. Now everywhere on his body hurt and what was wounded before he crashed did what he thought was impossible, hurt even more. He opened his eyes; he didn't realize he had closed them when he fell. Half of his face was submerged in a puddle that had blood mixed in it and the other half of his head had his cold wet hair sticking into his eyes blinding him. He used the last of his energy to twist his head around; trying to see what had hit him. Hovering over him was a tall man in a black cloak. The cloak had a hood that was up, so Sanji couldn't make out face features.

"Found ya." The man said with a smirk.

Sanji gulped and whispered "Someone...help." But the wind swallowed his feeble cry.

The man raised his fist and the last thing Sanji remembered was pain and darkness.

* * *

Luffy looked through the rain with his hand on his head, the only keeping his precious hat from being stolen by the wind. He frowned. It wasn't like Sanji to be late for dinner; he was always early because he needed to make it. Rain struck Luffy in his open eyes and he flinched. "Ack!" he cried. Luffy rubbed his blinded eyes. "I'm going back inside." Luffy turned on his heels and marched into the kitchen. He shut the door behind him and heard Zoro snort, just waking up.

"He's not back yet?" came a half-asleep question.

Luffy swayed his head back and forth and made a exhausted face. "I'm so hungry…!!" He sighed, letting his arms dangle. He walked over to the table and sat down, while Zoro sat in the corner with his katana resting on the wall next to him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, "He's probably in some store talking to a girl or something stupid like that."

Luffy slouched over the table and rested his head on his clenched fist. "Gahhh-ahhh-ahhh…!" Luffy said with his mouth slacked open. His tummy rumbled. And continued to complain some more.

Suddenly Luffy sat up sharply. This caught Zoro's attention. "What's wrong?" Luffy blinked, "I thought…" Luffy paused and looked around, "I thought I heard Sanji call my name." Zoro cocked an eyebrow, his captain was so weird. "Sureee…." Luffy got up and went through the door into the relentless rain.

Luffy squinted his eyes, remembering his last surprising encounter with rain. He went to the edge of the ship and looked at the island. No Sanji. Luffy made a small humph and felt his hat come off his head. He quickly looked up to see it drifting in the air. He stretched an arm up and missed it. It floated higher. He jumped onto the mast and shimmied up it, and again stretched his arm to grab the wandering hat. His arm extended and made contact, he grasped the runaway hat as his arm shot back to normal.

He gave a sigh of relief as he replaced his treasure back on his head. Still on the mast, he looked at the island again, but this time he saw something. He squinted and saw a yellow bobbing ball fall to the ground, the ball now sat there in the middle of the street. Luffy looked closer, that wasn't a ball…it was Sanji! Luffy smiled ear to ear, but then noticed something else; a black blob was hovering over the blonde. Luffy strained his eyes to see what was going on.

Out of nowhere more black blobs appeared. One of them picked up Sanji then darted off into the shadows. Luffy was alarmed. "SANJI!!!" He yelled, he inhaled and yelled again, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?"

Luffy used one hand to hang onto the mast and the other onto his hat. He jumped off the mast horizontally in the opposite direction of where he saw Sanji, and then let his rubber body do the rest. His arm stretched, drew taunt then catapulted him back with a snapping sound. Luffy shot through the air like a bullet, rain pelting him so hard that they were like bullets. After seven seconds of flying, Luffy crashed into the street, sending bricks and dirt splattering everywhere. Luffy got up and looked around, no sign of Sanji; he knew he had heard his voice. He clenched his teeth and frowned, how dare someone kidnap his nakama! He was going to send them flying!

Luffy glanced back at the ship. He knew Robin, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were in an inn, they wanted someplace dry and cozy to sleep. And Zoro 'volunteered' with the help of Nami to guard the ship. And Sanji was supposed to be on a quick run to the store to grab some spice that was special on this island. Obviously that 'quick run' turned into something else.

Luffy looked up to the roof he had seen the black blob with Sanji scurry away to. He stretched an arm and easily got up. Luffy frowned again, bended his knees and took off, not know where he was going or how he would find Sanji, but he would find him, and send whoever took him flying.

* * *

Zoro watched Luffy exit out of the kitchen, then relaxed and closed his eyes again. He started to drift off into sleep until he heard Luffy scream.

"SANJI!!" followed by some incoherent mumbling that Zoro couldn't understand.

Zoro's eyes snapped open. Was the cook really in trouble? And how come he didn't hear Sanji yell Luffy's name? Zoro grumbled and got up; this had better not be some stupid joke his captain was trying to pull on him. He slipped all three of his katana on his waistband and let the door swing open, just in time to see Luffy stretch with one arm on the mast and catapult himself towards the island. Zoro stepped out of the doorway and immediately the wind whacked him in the face followed by some rain pelting him that felt like punches. He grumbled again and closed the kitchen door behind him. He dared to adventure farther into the rain and saw Luffy crash-land in the street. Mud and rocks sailed through the air, flung away from the crash site. Luffy got up and stretched unto a building. What was that idiot doing? Luffy stood there for a while then disappeared.

Well that was weird. Zoro stood there for a while until the wind reminded him that he was wet and cold. He shivered and went back inside. Whatever had happened, Luffy can handle himself, even that idiot cook can pack a fight when he needs too, they'll be fine. Zoro leaned his katana against the wall and gently fell back asleep, not a care in the world.

* * *

Nami looked out the room's window and saw only rain. She frowned. This storm would keep them stuck on this island for a while, probably to her captain's delight. He always wanted new adventures. She sighed and turned away from the window. Nami meet Robin's gaze, who had looked up from her book.

"Looks like we will be here a while" Nami answered Robin as if reading her mind. Robin nodded and looked over at the two boys huddled in the corner mumbling to each other. Nami looked too, it made her mad. A vein appeared on her forehead as she smacked both of them on their heads.

"Ow! Nami! What was that for?" Usopp said clutching his head. Chopper clutched his head too, but said nothing.

"You two should be out there with Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy. Not in here being afraid of some wind and rain!"

"But Nami…"Usopp pleaded, "They'll be fine, they can handle themselves. The only thing I'm worried about is why Sanji isn't here with dinner yet. He said that he would make something extra good tonight, and you know he's never late, especially when serving you two." He nodded at Nami and Robin.

Nami shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms. He was right. Why hadn't Sanji come yet? He was never late. Did something happen? Maybe the rain slowed him down? Nami shook her head as if to drain the questions out of her head.

"Alright, if he's not here in twenty minutes, then we're going back to the ship to eat." She smiled at Usopp and Chopper with a fake smile. "You two can keep us dry by holding our umbrellas." Usopp's mouth dropped open as he let out a whisper, "Evil…!"

"Now, until then," She said sitting on a nearby bead, "You guys can go to your room." She extended out a hand that held a silver key to Usopp. "We have two rooms?" Usopp asked, accepting the key. Nami's eyebrows clashed together. "You thought you guy were going to sleep in here?" Usopp whisked his head back and forth.

"See? Use that space between your head. Now GO!" She jabbed a finger to the door. Usopp and Chopper flinched and quickly scrambled out of the room, grabbing their backpacks and closing the door behind them. Nami sighed, she was sailing with idiots. She looked back out the window, letting her face relax. I hope nothing bad happened. The navigator let herself fall unto the bead and she slowly closed her eyes. Usopp was right, they'll be fine, it's just a little rain.

* * *

Sanji slowly opened his eyes and looked up, all he saw was blackness. He felt like he was on the Merry in a rough storm, swaying back and forth. But he felt no bed at his back, instead wind whisked through his jacket sending a chill down his spine. He turned his neck and saw more blackness, he was falling! Sanji's eyes blazed opened.

Where? How? He started to breathe heavily as he tried to grab on to something, but his body didn't respond. He bared his teeth, was this how it was going to end? Falling? He clamped his eyes shut. Was it a dream? Please be a dream! "Wake up!" but the voice he heard was not his own. He felt pain ripple across his body and a bright ling shone onto his shut eyes. He slowly opened them, blinking at the blinding light.

"Ah! Good, you're awake!" Sanji couldn't see who was talking, courtesy of the blinding light. He tried to lift his right hand to cover his eyes but pain stabbed him in his bleeding muscle. He lifted the other arm in another attempt to see who was talking, but was stopped by shackles. It went tight with a loud metal clank. Sanji narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. He licked his lips and remembered. The store, the organization, and that girl. He let a small sigh of exhaustion, how was he going to get out of this mess?

The man with the light drew back his leg and firmly planted a kick into Sanji's ribcage. The cook let a small gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. "Now," the man said, "You're ganna help us." Sanji looked up wearily at the man, now able to see his face with the light not blinding him. He was tall and stocky, wrinkles hidden behind a mustache and a beard that were not properly groomed. The man whore a loose gray shirt and a long black cloak, hiding the rest of his body.

Sanji made a sour face, "What makes you think I'm going to help you?" The man made a huge, evil smile then turned his head to the door. "Come on in" He said to the door. Sanji blinked, realizing he was in some kind of dungeon. After a couple of seconds thick wooden door swung open and two people entered. Sanji's sour face dissolved at the sight of the second person. In entered a man with his arm around a woman's neck with his free hand holding a gun to her head. The woman had a devastated look on her face with her hands tied. The man with the cloak turned back to Sanji, "If you don't help us, she dies." Sanji clenched his teeth and balled his fists, sending more waves of pain shivering over his back and arms, he ignored it. After a few seconds of pain he relaxed.

"I'll do it." He closed his eyes.

"Good."

* * *

_again, please tell me if you liked it and if i should contiune!_


End file.
